


watching volleyball + being a lesbian = meeting pretty girls

by dysphoriccanada



Series: the long con [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ah yes the fated meeting between our favourite wlw, Aki is starting to suspect, Gen, Miwa went to shiratorizawa, Pre-Relationship, also hes kinda tied up in the whole tsukki situation, but hes still a dumb fuck so eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: Akiteru, though still riding the bench, asks Saeko to come see his team play at the first rounds of the Spring Interhigh. Saeko, feeling bad for her getting-to-be-kind-of-pathetic friend, agrees.She is, however, still completely uninterested in volleyball. That is—Saeko is uninterested in mens volleyball. The pretty third year from Shiratorizawa? Now that, is interesting.
Relationships: (pre-relationship), Kageyama Miwa/Tanaka Saeko, Tanaka Saeko & Tsukishima Akiteru
Series: the long con [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	watching volleyball + being a lesbian = meeting pretty girls

**Author's Note:**

> Saeko and Akiteru are first years, making them 15/16. Miwa is a third year, making her 17/18. First rounds of inter high are in June, so it’s like three-ish months into the school year.

The second time Akiteru convinces Saeko to go watch one Karasuno’s games, it barely takes any actual convincing at all, if only a little explanation. He’s been getting a bit pathetic lately, always over working and killing himself with training, ever since his brother started hero-worshipping him and telling anyone who gave him five minutes of breathing room how he was the “future ace”. The past few weeks were... rough, to put it gently. 

They’re hanging out at a local café, pretending that they’re going to do any actual studying, when he brings up the idea of wanting Saeko to go watch Karasuno play at the first rounds of spring interhigh. Saeko does her best to manage the shocked expression that no doubt covers her face.

“Are you sure?” She asks, putting down her pencil and closing her notebook. Akiteru nods. 

“Yeah. I mean, just because I‘m riding the bench doesn’t mean I don’t want your support. I already talked to the coach about it, he says as long as you get permission from your teachers to be out for the day it should be fine.” He shrugs, but he’s not looking her in the eyes. Saeko leans over the textbooks between them and places her hand over the words he’s pretending to read. 

“Aki,” she says gently. “Are you sure? We could always just hang out later dude, you don’t have to suck it up for some dumb shit like pride.” 

Akiteru is quiet, but eventually he raises his head, and his blank expression meets her concerned one. 

“Sae-chan,” he speaks despondently. “Would you please come watch?” Without hesitation, Saeko nods.

“Yeah, Aki,” she forces smiles. “Of course. Anything for my best guy.”

— 

The day of the tournament, Akiteru and Saeko arrive together. He stops, just outside the building, but then Saeko grips his hand and smiles up at him reassuringly. 

“C’mon nerd,” she says fondly. “I swore to the old bastard I’d get you to the warm up area no problems.” He laughs at this, and allows himself to he led inside. They find their way in easy enough, and after minimal scolding, Saeko excuses herself to join in the Karasuno cheer section. She’s not the manager, so it’s not like she can just stay court-side.

After Karasuno wins their first game, they’re not meant to play for a half-hour or so, and Saeko needs the bathroom, so she ends up not being able to hang out with her friend during rest time in the hall. 

“You gonna be okay?” She asks her best friend softly. Akiteru hesitates, then nods. 

“Yeah, just,” he bites his lip before taking a deep breath. “Just come back for the next match, yeah?” 

“Mhm,” Saeko smiles, before sliding out of her seat and back to the stairs. “Alright, where the fuck was that bathroom?” She asks herself. 

For about ten minutes the poor girl wanders the halls aimlessly, before coming to the conclusion she might be lost. 

“Well... fuck, I guess.” Saeko groans, and puts her head in her hands. “What the fuck is with me and getting lost lately, damn!” Looking around she spots a girl in a purple kit. Saeko hadn’t thought there were any girls teams playing today, but maybe she’d at least have a better idea of where the damn bathroom was. 

“Yo!” She calls to get the girls attention, jogging over. “You got any clue where the bathroom is? I’m so lost.” The player finally turns around, and—was it just a lesbian thing, or a female volleyball player thing because shit, she was gorgeous. 

The girl is tall, first of all. Taller than the Oikawa girl had been, and even paler. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, and her face framed by long silky black hair, which judging by the hair tie pressed between her full lips was usually pulled back. The girl blinked at Saeko, before clueing in that yes, she was being addressed 

“Uhh- huh?” She spoke around the hair tie, then flushed and put it around her wrist. “Sorry, sorry- what?”

“Just uh,” Saeko stuttered, “Just wondering if you know where the bathroom is?”

“Oh. Oh!” She nods. “Yesh- yes, it’s uh, it’s around the corner. To the left.” 

“Cool. Thanks.” Saeko bows a bit and wishes her hair wasn’t so choppy so it could hide her flaming cheeks. ‘Curse being a raging fucking homosexual!’ She thinks to herself, trying not to rush around the corner too fast. 

Fate, apparently, was not on Saeko’s side today; upon exiting the bathroom, she ends up walking head first into purple-uniform girl, who also doesn’t seem to be paying attention. 

“Shit- wait fuck- I mean, ugh!” Saeko feels her face burning again and waves her hands frantically. “God I’m sorry!”

“No, no, my fault, should have been paying attention,” the tall girl waves her off, laughing nervously, then seems to panic when she really looks at Saeko. “Shit I spilt my water on you!” Sure enough, Saeko’s shirt has a visible blotch across her chest. 

“It’s just water,” she excuses. “It’ll dry!” 

“No, c’mon let me make it up to you,” the player offers. “I saw a vending machine a couple halls over, plus I can refill my bottle.” Saeko bites her lip, then agrees. 

“Yeah, alright. I’m uh, Saeko by the way. Tanaka Saeko.”

“Kageyama Miwa.” The girl - Miwa - gestures to herself. As they walk Saeko finally manages to push away her blush. 

“So, are you playing today, or supporting?”

“Uh, both I guess,” Miwa shrugs. “My team finished up our games for today, so we came to support our boys since they still have a couple rounds.”

“Cool.” Saeko nods along. 

“Mhm. You? I assume supporting.” 

“Yeah, my best friend, he’s on the team so, kinda have no choice, even if he probably play at all today,” she laughs nervously. 

“Oh, yeah, totally understand,” Miwa laughs. “The never ending obligation of the friend: supporting the supporter.”

“See, you get it!” Saeko points up at taller girl with a bright smile. Her smile is returned, and she finds herself blushing again. 

“Ah, there’s the vending machine!” Miwa seems to say out of no where. “What do you feel like?” Saeko takes a second to look over the options before shrugging. 

“Can never go wrong with grape juice, I suppose.”

“Oooh nice choice,” Miwa teases pulling out her wallet. She ends up getting a milk for herself and the two clink boxes before taking in their drinks. 

“So what position do you play?” Saeko ends up asking during a lapse in conversation. 

“Oh, uh, I’m a middle-blocker, but it probably won’t matter after all this,” Miwa shrugs. Saeko is a bit shocked by this. 

“What, why?”

“Oh, I’m quitting,” Miwa says easily. Saeko gapes at her. 

“Why?” She asks again. 

“Don’t feel like cutting my hair short. My coach has always been really anal about it and since I’m a third year now she’s super insistent. Figure I might as well get a few more real games in before I’m done. It’s fine, I didn’t think I was going to continue the game after high school anyway, at least now I can focus on my studies.” 

Saeko stares up at her, but accepts the answer with a shake of her head. 

“I mean, if that’s what you want, all the power to you I guess,” she says. “Just sucks that I probably won’t see you at anymore games then.” 

They both blush at this. 

“Well,” Miwa mumbles bashfully. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. I’ll still be supporting our boys after all. Who knows when we’ll run into each other.”

“Fair enough,” Saeko gives. “Akiteru would probably spike a ball at my head if I stopped coming to games at this point anyway,” the two share a laugh at this, and out of the corner of her eye, Saeko spots the clock. “OH SHIT! Speaking of I’m about to miss his next match- shit you wouldn’t know where the quickest way to the stands is would you?” As it turns out, Miwa does, and Saeko ends up seated again just in time for the first serve. 

Later, when she can meet up with her friend again, he calls her out on it. 

“What took you so long?” He questions Saeko, rightfully confused. 

“Uh, got water spilled on me, no big deal. Now pay attention dumbass, you’ll walk into people,” she deflects successfully, and he laughs at her ridiculousness. Subconsciously, that moment where she doesn’t tell him the whole truth is exactly what kickstarts the entire situation. Years later it’s both blessed and cursed by all parties for the trouble and mayhem it will cause. 

But for now, she simply informs Akiteru that she’s going to attend every official game for the rest of the year. He laughs, and doesn’t question her. 

If watching stupid a volleyball game ends up with Saeko meeting a pretty girl every time, she’ll watch a hundred gladly. Doesn’t hurt that her friend likes having her there too.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @/dyscanart


End file.
